The Better Alchemist
by alnel4life
Summary: MackwellMisty Lear multipart. Rating just to be safe. Prologue up. Please read and review.


**Special (right before I post) Author's Note:** I first want to apologize for making you all wait for this chapter. I was hoping to get it up as soon as I got all of my beta's back, but unfortunately, work called, and I was not able to get the chapter up right away. Then I was planning on posting it last night, but I had to work, and again this morning. So it's up now everybody. On a second note, I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be up for anything, I'm working as hard as I can, but between work, school, and my volunteering, I don't have a lot of time to dedicate to writing. And on my last note, I want to give another huge thank-you to my beta's; Deathblade Prime, BlueTrillium, and Anarchy Sky. And also, a large thank-you to BlueTrillium who got a mistake on my part, I am going to keep it that way for now, and just work around it. If anyone else notices it, don't worry, I'll fix it! And if you don't notice it, no big deal, it's actually not a huge thing.

**Summary:** Okay, I have never seen anything like this…so forgive me. This is a unique story about Mackwell and Misty Lear. Yes I said Mackwell and Misty Lear. I don't think the inventors got enough credit, but then again there were so many of them. As I was looking at their pictures I thought to myself, those two make a cute couple. And when I read their dictionary entries I thought to myself, he's the perfect one to make her feel better and she's the perfect one to make him more social-ish like. So this is going to be a multi-part Mackwell/Misty Lear fic.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I own nothing, or else I wouldn't be writing this, Nel and Albel would be married, and yeah, who knows what else I would have done to the game and its characters. Don't sue, I don't have anything. Thanks 

**Author's Note:** Please check out my profile. I'm begging you to look at it, and give me some comments or whatever. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Just push that little purple button in the bottom left hand corner, it's not too hard. I don't care if you say you didn't like the fic, or you hate the pairing. Just please comment…and tell me why. I can't write better if I don't know what's wrong with what I'm doing.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

It all started when Fayt took Nel and Albel with him on his trip to face the creator. Whatever that was, Misty had no clue, all that mattered was that she was stuck taking orders from a perverted little squirrel-like creature. He claimed his name was Roger, but Misty wasn't so positive that he was actually even a he to being with. She didn't care to take orders from anyone, and she certainly didn't want to work with a person who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, so Misty chose to go to Aquios and work there. Only problem was, Mackwell was there.

Oh, if there was anyone in the world Misty couldn't stand working with, it was certainly Mackwell. It was not that he was silent, oh no, she liked that about him. She didn't want to be asked questions about her past; she'd rather not talk about it. It wasn't that he was a bad alchemist. Anyone who denied that Mackwell was an expert on the subject had no idea what they were talking about. Misty herself was sometimes awed by the things that Mackwell could come up with. It wasn't that he was mean because very few words were ever exchanged. The only thing that Misty Lear hated about Mackwell was the way he made her feel. That was something she was not prepared for when she accepted Fayt's offer of a contract. If she had known then what she knew now, she would have declined. No point in feeling better momentarily just to go back to being depressed again. No, Misty would have stayed in the Barr Mountains. Unfortunately, she was stuck in that contract, and it was either work in Aquios with Mackwell or in Peterny with Roger, and Misty would rather take her chances with a starving dragon than get within a hundred yards of Roger.  
So here she was staring at the piece of paper in front her like she'd never seen anything like it before. It was amazing what Mackwell thought he could get away with. If he wanted to believe that Misty would help him on something, she would willingly indulge him. If he wanted to believe that she would rather work alone in a quiet atmosphere, well, she would let him believe that as well. Truth was she'd enjoy a little communication with the others, but nothing too deep or personal. Talking wasn't always a bad thing in her mind. And while there were many things that Misty would allow Mackwell to think about her, she was not about to let this one slip. She most certainly was not a servant, and there was no way she'd allow him to think her one.

"What are you doing just standing there? Shouldn't be leaving already?

"I'm sorry, were you speaking to me? I was just in awe that you could hand me this paper and expect me to leave like that without any explanation whatsoever."

"I already said I needed those items, so will you go get them?"

"Oh, know you can ask can you? Unfortunately for you Mackwell, I cannot go and purchase you these items because I do not know where the stores are here, and I have work to do."

"Misty Lear, was that sarcasm I detected at the beginning of your speech?"

"Speech, my dear Mackwell. What speech did I give?"

"So it would seem that you actually do know how to talk. We were all wondering on that."

"How dare you! You insensitive jerk. You walk all over me and think you can get away with it? I do not always feel like being alienated you know? Sometimes I want someone to talk to, have you ever thought about that? I'm only human, and you can't blame or criticize me for that! I let you do your work in peace because I don't want to be asked about my past, and because I know that you need your concentration when making a good potion. But just because I'm silent, I hand you things when you need them, and I help out without you even having to ask, does not mean I am your servant! This is why I hate men, women give you an inch and you take a mile! I refuse to go and get you your items because your too busy doing nothing! Maybe I was better off in Peterny. Goodbye!"

And with that note she left. Threw the paper on the ground, slammed the door behind, and stomped away crying. Yes, Mackwell did everything at once; he annoyed her, upset her, and hurt her. But there was one last thing that Mackwell did to Misty that she didn't realize, that she wouldn't realize for a while. Because just behind him, hidden behind a wooden post, was a small vial filled with a bubbly pink potion. A potion that would, somehow or another, affect Misty in a way that she would never be able to change.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Author's Note:** Wowies! That was a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but I still thought it was a good start. This is a multi-part, and the next part(s) will be longer. I don't know quite how many parts, so it may end up being a good sized story when I'm done, depending on how things work out. So now I ask you the readers, what did you think? Please Review, but remember ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is alright, ideas and comments are alright, but I won't take too kindly to flames. As a side-note, good job to all of the others who are focusing on inventors…they just don't get enough credit. Think about it, the inventors make more than half of the stuff you buy right? So why can't they get any love from us writers? Think about that one. Until next time…and remember alnel4life! (Hehehe…I love saying that, my penname works perfectly in that line!)


End file.
